


Planänderung

by nuclearsafetydance



Series: Deus Ex Kurzgeschichten [8]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Body Horror, Dismemberment, Gen, Harvesters, Imprisonment
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearsafetydance/pseuds/nuclearsafetydance
Summary: Das Gesicht lachte leise und kam ihm so nahe, dass er den alles überdeckenden Geruch von Pfefferminz in seinem Atem riechen konnte.„So so, da dachte wohl jemand, mit dem ganzen Armee-Equipment wäre er sicher... tja, dumm gelaufen. Bringt ihn...“„Noch dümmer gelaufen für dich, wenn du deine Kaugummiwerbung nicht von meinem Gesicht fernhältst“, knurrte Jensen.Die Warnungen vor den Harvestern hätte Jensen deutlich ernster nehmen sollen.





	1. Jagdsaison

Die Welt bestand nur noch aus einem grauen Stück Asphalt, das vor seinen Augen abwechselnd verschwamm und dann wieder scharf wurde.

Sein Kopf schlug im Takt fremder Schritte gegen einen Rückenpanzer, wieder und wieder und wieder. Mit jedem Stoß schoss ein stechender Schmerz seine Wirbelsäule entlang. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, weder seine Arme noch seine Beine gehorchten ihm. Wann immer der Asphalt klar zu sehen war, tauchten auch die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen wieder auf.

_Neustart. Neustart. Neustart._

Der nächste Stoß ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Jemand sagte etwas in einer Sprache, die er nicht verstand.

_Neustart._

Jemand anderes lachte. Es war so viel einfacher, die Augen zu schließen. Ohnehin ergab nichts von dem, was geschah, auch nur den geringsten Sinn.

_Neustart. Neust-_

Er schloss die Augen, um den blinkenden Buchstaben zu entkommen. Gnädige Dunkelheit umfing ihn. Wenn jetzt nur noch jemand dafür sorgen könnte, dass der Schmerz aufhörte. Das stetige Stechen zog ihn unbarmherzig hoch, wann immer er in die Bewusstlosigkeit abzugleiten drohte. Er wollte nur schlafen, vergessen, weg von hier, war das denn zu viel verlangt?

Jetzt, da er nichts mehr sah, überschwemmten ihn seine Ohren wie zur Kompensation der fehlenden Sinneseindrücke mit Geräuschen. Das Knirschen von Schuhen auf dem Asphalt. Das Rattern eines Zuges. Das Plärren eines Autoradios. In seinem Gehirn fügten sich die einzelnen Eindrücke bereits zu größeren Puzzlestücken zusammen, dagegen konnte er nichts tun. Er war in einer Stadt, so viel war sicher. Vielleicht immer noch in Hengsha. Und jemand trug ihn. Dem häufigen Kontakt nach, den sein Kopf mit dem Rückenpanzer dieses Jemanden hatte, lag er ihm wie ein Kartoffelsack über der Schulter. Begleitet wurde sein Träger von einer Gruppe anderer.

Zwischen diesen Erkenntnissen jedoch lag gähnende Leere.

Aus den sporadischen Kommentaren, die aus verschiedenen Richtungen kamen, konnte er weder schließen, wie groß diese Gruppe war noch wer sie waren, wohin sie ihn brachten oder was sie dort mit ihm vorhatten. Sie sprachen Chinesisch, zumindest hörte es sich nach den ersten paar Sätzen vage bekannt an. Eine Übersetzung konnte ihm sein Sozialoptimierer jedoch nur liefern, wenn er die Augen öffnete, und jetzt, da sie einmal geschlossen waren, kostete ihn das mehr Kraft, als er aufbringen konnte.

Dann blieb der erwartete nächste Stoß plötzlich aus. Sein Träger war stehen geblieben war. Ein paar Worte wurden gewechselt, neue Stimmen mischten sich in das Durcheinander aus Lauten, die keinen Sinn ergaben.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Hals, kalt und metallisch. Seine erfolglose Gegenwehr wurde mit einem Lachen kommentiert, dann füllte ein heftiger Druck seinen Kopf und er verlor das Bewusstsein. 

-

„Der hier hat uns nur Probleme gemacht.“

Ein verschwommenes Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf, ein bleiches Oval mit großen, schwarzen Löchern anstelle der Augen.

„Na, die Augmente scheinen es ja wert zu sein. Wo habt ihr den denn her? Das ist keine Billigware, sieht noch nicht mal nach chinesischer Herstellung aus.“

„Hat sich in 'nem Hinterhof neben der Yuanmeng rumgetrieben. War auch ziemlich gut bewaffnet, aber dann doch ein bisschen zu langsam, was Verfolger hinter seinem Rücken anging.“

Das Gesicht lachte leise und kam ihm so nahe, dass er den alles überdeckenden Geruch von Pfefferminz in seinem Atem riechen konnte.  
„So so, da dachte wohl jemand, mit dem ganzen Armee-Equipment wäre er sicher... tja, dumm gelaufen. Bringt ihn...“

„Noch dümmer gelaufen für dich, wenn du deine Kaugummiwerbung nicht von meinem Gesicht fernhältst“, knurrte Jensen.

Der Mann wich zurück.  
„Unmöglich, wer... wer hat das wieder verbockt? Er sollte noch lange nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein sein.“

„Sollte ich das, ja?“, fragte Jensen und versuchte, sich unauffällig ein wenig zu bewegen, „davon hat mir nur leider keiner was gesagt.“

Schnell erkannte er, dass er sich nicht darum zu bemühen brauchte, seine Bewegungen unauffällig zu halten, denn er konnte sich ohnehin kaum rühren. Seine Arme und Beine waren mit festgezurrten Riemen an die Liege unter ihm gefesselt und auch seinen Kopf hielt irgendetwas oder irgendjemand in einem unerbittlichen Griff. Dem fehlenden Gewicht auf seiner Brust nach hatten sie ihm seine Kampfweste und seinen Mantel abgenommen.

„Tao!“, rief der Mann vor ihm, der sich anscheinend nicht auf ein Gespräch mit ihm einlassen wollte, „ich brauche noch eine Dosis Schlafmittel hier!“

Schritte kamen hastig näher.

„Was soll denn das?“, fragte eine zweite Stimme, „die erste hätte noch für Stunden reichen müssen.“

„Irgendwas ist schief gelaufen, was weiß ich denn. So kriegen wir ihn jedenfalls nicht einquartiert.“

„Oh, bloß keine Umstände wegen mir, ich will eigentlich gar nicht bleiben“, sagte Jensen. Sein Sichtfeld klarte sich langsam wieder auf und jede Sekunde, um die er dieses Gespräch verlängern könnte, würde ihm mehr über seine Umgebung verraten.

Tao lachte leise. 

„Der ist ja richtig unterhaltsam, der Bursche. Ihr wart wohl zu nett zu ihm.“

Er beugte sich über Jensen, der angestrengt blinzelte, um die verschwommenen Konturen erkennen zu können.

„Du bist einer von der ganz witzigen Sorte, was? Glaubst du vielleicht, mit Reden kämst du hier raus?“

„Oh nein“, erwiderte Jensen trocken, „ich mache das nur zu eurer Unterhaltung. Ist mir ein inneres Bedürfnis.“

Das Gesicht des Mannes über ihm war inzwischen deutlich zu erkennen. Er war Chinese, außerdem stark augmentiert, wie die Metallteile um seine Augen und die auffälligen Naben auf seiner Stirn verrieten. Abgesehen davon hätte es jedoch auch jeder Passant auf der Straße sein können. Seine Züge waren weich und unauffällig und Jensen vollkommen unbekannt.

„Tja“, erwiderte er, „da werde ich dich enttäuschen müssen. Unterhaltung ist nicht der Grund, weswegen ich diesen Job hier mache.“

Er beugte sich zur Seite und griff nach etwas, das bisher neben ihm gelegen hatte.  
„Ach ja, und welcher Grund wäre das stattdessen?“, fragte Jensen schnell, der eine ganz gute Vorstellung davon hatte, worum es sich dabei handelte. Und auch, dass er den Kontakt damit so lange wie möglich hinauszögern wollte.

Ein harter Zug bildete sich um Taos Mund.  
„Es spricht für sich, dass du keine Ahnung hast, laowai. Vielleicht solltest du froh drüber sein.“

Seine Hände legten sich wieder auf Jensens Hals.

„Und warum sollte ich darüb... ah!“

Dieses Mal war der Druck so heftig, dass eine Sekunde lang gleißende Lichter vor seinen Augen tanzten, bevor alles schwarz wurde.

-

Als er aufwachte, bestand seine Umgebung aus wenig mehr als verschwommenen Schatten und trüben Lichtfeldern. Ihm war übel und sein Kopf schmerzte wie nach einem heftigen Schlag, doch immerhin konnte er sich bewegen, wie er nach ein paar zögerlichen Versuchen feststellte.  
Er lag zusammengekrümmt auf der Seite, unter sich sein schwarzer Mantel, und so unbequem seine jetzige Lage auch war, tat es doch gut zu wissen, dass er sie jederzeit ändern konnte.

Bevor er jedoch ein klares Bild von dem hatte, was um ihn herum geschah, würde er kein Risiko eingehen. Zudem konnte er sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass er sich würde übergeben müssen, wenn er sich weiter aufrichtete.

Also blieb er liegen und horchte auf die Geräusche, die ihn umgaben. Stimmen in der Nähe, allerdings nicht laut genug, um sie belauschen zu können. Ein gleichmäßiges, hohes Piepsen. Das Summen eines Motors. Leise Atemgeräusche. Nichts davon ergab allzu viel Sinn.

Quälend langsam nahm währenddessen alles um ihn herum feste Gestalt an. Er befand sich in einer schmalen, ganz aus Beton bestehenden Zelle, deren Tür vergittert und mit einem Schloss gesichert war. Dahinter ein großer, zusammengewürfelt eingerichteter Raum, in dem zwei gelangweilte Männer Wache schoben. Etwas an ihrem Gang, ihren leicht ungelenken Gliedmaßen kam ihm vertraut vor.

In seinem Kopf hallten die Warnungen von Passanten wider, sich als Augmentierter von gewissen Vierteln fernzuhalten, wollte man nicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Harvester.

In einem Anfall von Panik hob er den Kopf und blickte an sich herunter, ließ ihn jedoch kurz darauf einigermaßen erleichtert wieder sinken. Sie hatten ihm zwar die Weste abgenommen, doch seine Arme und Beine waren noch da. Auch bemerkte er nirgendwo größere Narben, die auf herausgeschnittene Teile hingedeutet hätten. Angesichts der Geschäftsmethoden der Harvester würde das aber kaum lange so bleiben. Wenn er überleben wollte, musste er hier so schnell wie möglich raus.

Sobald er sich wieder einigermaßen sicher auf den Beinen fühlte, stand er auf und lehnte sich am Eingang der Zelle gegen die Wand, um den Raum davor besser im Blick zu haben.

Die beiden Wachen beachteten ihn kaum, was ihm nur gelegen kam. So hatte er reichlich Gelegenheit, die Gitterstäbe und das Zahlenschloss einer genaueren Betrachtung zu unterziehen.

Das Schloss konnte er von seiner Position aus nicht erreichen und das Eisen der Stäbe war solide. Als er probehalber die Hände darum schloss und zog, fiel ihm eine seltsame Schwäche in seinen Armen auf. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als wären sie wieder aus Fleisch und Blut, obwohl er sie zugleich direkt vor Augen hatte, perfekt nachgebildet zwar, aber immer noch schwarz und mechanisch. Was auch immer der Grund dafür war, einen Ausbruch aus eigener Kraft würde er angesichts dieser Situation nicht schaffen. 

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich an der Wand zu Boden sinken. Verhandlungen mit den Harvestern also. Es sei denn... Er schloss die Augen und hoffte inständig, dass sein Infolink nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war.

„Pritchard?“

Niemand antwortete.

Die Stunden verstrichen, doch in der kleinen Zelle wurde es weder dunkel noch still. Zwar hatte sie keine Fenster, doch die flackernde Neonröhre an der Decke brannte durchgängig und verhinderte, dass Jensens Bewusstsein mehr erreichte als einen Dämmerschlaf, einen seltsamen Zustand zwischen Wachen und Träumen, der von Schatten und geisterhaften Stimmen durchzogen war. Aus den Geräuschen, die von beiden Seiten kamen, schloss er, dass die angrenzenden Zellen ebenfalls belegt waren.

Der Gefangene links von ihm stieß seit einiger Zeit in unregelmäßigen Abständen hohe, schmerzerfüllte Laute aus, während der auf der anderen Seite sich nahe der Wand niedergelassen und begonnen hatte, unablässig die gleiche Folge von Worten zu singen. Nachdem auf Jensens Netzhautdisplay zum zehnten Mal _Ich bin nicht hier, ich bin nicht hier_ aufgeblinkt war, hatte er die Übersetzungsfunktion seiner Sozialoptimierung abgeschaltet.

Inzwischen hatte er mehrmals versucht, über sein subvokales Kommunikationsimplantat eine Verbindung nach Detroit aufzubauen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Die Wachen vor den Zellen wechselten, doch niemand schien sich sonderlich um die Gefangenen zu kümmern. Jensen merkte, wie ihm Müdigkeit und Kälte immer tiefer in die Knochen drangen.

Er hob den Mantel vom Boden auf und wickelte sich darin ein, dann lehnte er den Kopf gegen die kahle Wand und schloss die Augen.

\- 

„J… ... sen!“

Eine undeutliche Stimme riss Jensen aus seinem Dämmerzustand. Über den Infolink füllte ein lautes Rauschen seinen Kopf.

„J... en... Jensen!“

Er richtete sich ruckartig auf.  
„Wer ist da?“

„Auch end... ...ach?“

Die Identifikation des Anrufers ließ auf sich warten, doch Jensen glaubte, den Tonfall zu erkennen.

„Pritchard?“

„Ja, ver... ...mt. Wo stecken Sie? … nd ... schon seit ...den nicht ...hr zu orten.“

Er spähte durch die Gitterstäbe zu den Wachen hinüber, die am niedrigen Tisch in der Mitte des Raums Karten spielten und ihm keine Beachtung schenkten. Dann zog er sich langsam in die hinterste Ecke seiner Zelle zurück.

„Es muss hier irgendwo einen Störsender geben, der mein Signal unterdrückt, ich... können Sie mich hören?“

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er aus dem Rauschen wieder Pritchards Stimme erkannte.  
„…cht gut... Sie … … … kurz fassen. Wo …nd Sie?“

„In einer Zelle der Harvester. Wahrscheinlich in Hengsha.“

Wieder nur Rauschen, dann war Pritchard für einen Moment lang deutlich zu verstehen.  
„…sperren lassen? Sie verdammter Vollidiot! Haben Sie vergessen, wie man die ganzen Spielzeuge benutzt, die Sarif Ihnen einge... ..t?“

Jensen ließ den Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich sinken und widerstand dem Drang, im selben Ton zu antworten.  
„Sparen Sie sich das“, sagte er stattdessen, „können Sie herausfinden, wo ich festgehalten werde?“

„Nicht solange der Störsender aktiv ist. … werde Malik … ihm ...chen lassen. Gehen Sie …ne Risiken ein, Jens… n. Halten Sie dies… …vester ir…ndwie hin! … m… … ich wieder.“ 

Pritchards Stimme wurde immer undeutlicher, bis das Rauschen alles übertönte. Jensen wartete, doch es kam keine weitere Nachricht mehr.

Stattdessen hörte er, wie sich die Schritte mehrerer Männer durch den Vorraum näherten. Sie blieben bei den Zellen stehen. Ein kurzer Wortwechsel folgte. Jensen aktivierte hastig die Übersetzungsfunktion, doch die drei Harvester hatten bereits aufgehört zu reden und öffneten die Tür der Zelle links von ihm. Der Gefangene, der die letzten Stunden sehr still gewesen war, schrie erschrocken auf und begann dann zu weinen.

„Nein! Nein, bitte... bitte, ich habe...“

Ein dumpfer Schlag und ein erneuter Aufschrei folgten, dann wimmerte er nur noch.

Sie verließen die Zelle wieder, einer von ihnen jetzt mit dem Gefangenen über der Schulter, dessen Oberkörper und Kopf mit getrocknetem Blut verklebt waren.

Jensen wich gegen die Wand hinter ihm zurück, als sie sich seiner Zelle näherten und die Tür öffneten. Sein Herz schlug heftig, während er den Mann ins Auge fasste, der auf ihn zukam. Er überragte ihn um ein gutes Stück und bewegte sich mit einer Behäbigkeit, die auf rohe, jedoch schwerfällige Kraft schließen ließ. Mit einem Seitenblick erfasste Jensen die Waffe, die in einem Holster an seinem Gürtel hing. Wenn er schnell genug war, könnte er ihm vielleicht die Waffe abnehmen und ihn töten. Danach blieben allerdings immer noch seine beiden Begleiter, die dann gewarnt wären. Ebenso wie alle anderen Wachen, die sich im Gebäude aufhielten.

Der Harvester bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick.  
„Versuch es gar nicht erst, laowai. Du kommst hier nicht raus. Muss ich dir das erst auf die harte Tour zeigen? Oder kommst du so mit?“

Eine eisige Ruhe senkte sich über Jensen, als er erkannte, dass der Mann Recht hatte. Er wäre tot, bevor er die Zelle verlassen hätte.

„Ich... komme mit“, sagte er langsam.

„Na also.“

Sie führten ihn durch den Vorraum und eine Treppe hinauf in einen langen, weiß gefliesten Raum mit niedriger Decke, in dem Tao schon auf sie wartete.. Die matt glänzenden Tische und grün bespannten Liegen schienen erst vor kurzem gereinigt worden sein, dennoch lag ein muffiger Geruch in der Luft, der Jensen unwillkürlich innehalten ließ.

Der Harvester hinter ihm gab ihm einen Stoß in den Rücken, sodass er nach vorn stolperte, dann schloss er die Tür von innen.

„Den da hier rüber“, befahl Tao dem Mann, der den Gefangenen über der Schulter trug, „Zhen übernimmt ihn. Laowai, hier her.“

„Weißt du, ich habe auch einen Namen“, sagte Jensen, als Tao ihm bedeutete, sich auf die Liege neben ihm zu setzen und ein E-Pad aus der Tasche zog.

„Ja? Der interessiert mich aber nicht. Was mich interessiert, ist das, was du unter deiner Haut mit dir rum trägst. Also?“

„Macht es das einfacher?“, fragte Jensen, der die Frage bewusst ignorierte, „Augmentierte auszuschlachten wie einen Wagen und sie dann halbtot auf die Straße zu werfen? Schlaft ihr dann besser, wenn sie für euch alle nur Nummern sind?“

Der harte Zug um den Mund, den Jensen bei ihm schon einmal gesehen hatte, kehrte auf Taos Gesicht zurück.  
„Ich stelle hier die Fragen. Wir können das Ganze auch anders machen.“

Er deutete auf den Werkzeugtisch neben sich, auf dem mehrere kleine Messer das harte Licht der Deckenstrahler einfingen.

„Der Boss ist zwar der Meinung, dass wir bei deinem Equipment vorsichtig vorgehen müssen, um nichts zu beschädigen... trotzdem solltest du meine Geduld nicht auf die Probe stellen.“

Jensen nickte langsam, um Zeit zu gewinnen, gleichzeitig schaltete er seine CUSIO-Optimierung ein. Tao stand offenbar in engerer Verbindung zu einem Anführer der Harvester, der vielleicht zu Verhandlungen bereit wäre, sollte er zu ihm vorgelassen werden.

„Ich schlage dir einen Handel vor“, sagte er und ließ Tao nicht aus den Augen, „ich sage dir, was ich an Mechanik zu bieten habe...“

Taos Augen verengten sich.  
„Und ich mache dafür was?“

„…und du erzählst mir ein bisschen was über diesen 'Boss', von dem du ja eine ganze Menge zu halten scheinst. Wie ist der denn so?“

„Ha“, Tao machte eine wegwerfende Geste, „du denkst wohl, dass du mich als Botenjungen benutzen kannst, um dem Boss irgendwelche Angebote zu machen? Vergiss es, ich lasse mich nicht benutzen. Und er auch nicht.“

Die Persönlichkeitsanalyse ließ die ersten Daten über Jensens Netzhaut laufen, fasste sie in Tendenzen zusammen. | Misstrauisch. | Weitsichtig. |

Einfach würde dieses Gespräch nicht werden und ohne weitere Informationen würde ihm auch der Pheromon-Propagator nichts nützen.

Er beschloss, die Spur zu wechseln. Auch reine Infos über diesen Boss könnten ihm nützlich sein, wenn es ihm gelingen sollte, sie an Pritchard weiterzuleiten.

„Da hast du wohl was falsch verstanden“, sagte er mit gespielter Gelassenheit, „ich brauche keine Botenjungen. Dein Boss wird schon von selber merken, dass er mehr von mir hat, wenn er mich am Leben lässt.“

Tao schien ihm kaum zuzuhören.  
„Ist das so, ja? Dann braucht es mich wohl nicht weiter zu kümmern. Was mich viel mehr interessiert, ist dein Teil der Abmachung.“

Jensen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Du hast mir keine Infos über deinen Boss geliefert.“

Mit der rechten Hand griff Tao nach einem der Messer.

„Das habe ich, vielleicht hättest du besser aufpassen sollen. Ich...“

Das Öffnen der Türen unterbrach ihn und eine kleine Gruppe in grünen Kitteln gekleideter Harvester betrat den Raum. Der Gefangene, den sein Träger einige Liegen weiter abgelegt hatte, fing wieder an zu weinen, als die schweigenden Gestalten ihn umringten. Der Gruppe folgte ein kleiner, magerer Mann in einem weißen Overall. Er wechselte ein paar leise Worte mit Tao, dann nickte er und ging zu dem Gefangenen hinüber.

Tao wandte er sich wieder Jensen zu.

„Also?“

Mit plötzlich sehr trockenem Mund starrte Jensen zu den Harvestern hinüber, die den schluchzenden Mann mit festen Riemen an seine Liege fesselten.

„Verschiedene... Optimierungen“, sagte er in dem Bemühen, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, „eine ganze Menge.“

„Das wird Mr. Tong freuen.“

Ein blinkender Punkt erschien unter der Omega-Spalte.

„Tong?“

Tao lehnte sich kaum merklich vor.

„Schon wieder eine Information, die du beinahe verpasst hättest.“

Er deutete auf Jensens Beine.  
„Fang mit denen an.“

„Kybernetische Prothese... Hermes2072“, sagte Jensen und versuchte, das leise Klingen von Metall von der anderen Seite des Raumes zu ignorieren.

Tao tippte auf seinem E-Pad, dann hielt er inne.  
„Sarif Industries, nicht wahr?“

Als Jensen angespannt nickte, lachte er leise.  
„Die Frage kann ich mir bei den ganzen Schriftzügen wohl sparen.“

| Diszipliniert. | 

„Arme sind vom selben Typ?“

„Ich denke sch...“

Ein lauter Schrei ließ ihn heftig zusammenzucken. Bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, huschte sein Blick durch den Raum, hinüber zu dem anderen Gefangenen. Der Mann im weißen Overall stand über ihn gebeugt da und schnitt mit einem Skalpell durch die Muskeln und Sehnen seiner Schulter. Blut quoll in einem kräftigen Strom über den mechanischen Arm, sammelte sich in kleinen Tropfen auf den Fliesen. Der Gefangene heulte vor Schmerz und zerrte an seinen Fesseln, doch sie gaben keinen Zentimeter nach. 

„Weiter. Oberkörper?“

Jensen starrte auf die Riemen, mit einer genauen Erinnerung daran, wie sie sich auf seiner eigenen Haut angefühlt hatten. Eine eiserne Hand schien sich um seine Brust zu schließen, dann berührte ihn plötzlich wirklich jemand und er zuckte heftig zusammen. Tao sah ihn forschend an.

„Oberkörper?“

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, glaubte Jensen kurz, etwas wie kühle Anteilnahme in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, doch der Moment war sofort wieder vorbei.  
„Ich...“

Der Gefangene schrie etwas auf Chinesisch. Jensen schloss die Augen, um die Übersetzung nicht lesen zu müssen.

„Atmungsaugmentierung, Sentinel RX, Kardioverter-Defibrillator “, zählte er auf, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, „Antipersonenwaffe Taifun, Sarif Typ 8 Energieumwandler, Dermalpanzerung.“

„M-hm.“

Er hörte das leise Piepsen, mit dem Tao die Namen auf seinem E-Pad eingab, dann seine Schritte, als er ihn umrundete.

„Und das auf dem Rücken?“

Ein hoher, langer Schrei, der abrupt von einem metallischen Aufprall unterbrochen wurde. Jensen spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper sich verkrampfte. Etwas über den Anführer der Harvester in Erfahrung zu bringen hatte in seinem Gehirn längst keinen Platz mehr.

„Quicksilver... Reflexverstärker“, brachte er hervor, „ und... Ikarus. Landesystem mit EMF Dezelerator.“

Tao pfiff anerkennend.

„Mr. Tong hatte schon Recht damit, dass er keinen von diesen Amateuren da ran lassen wollte. Die hätten die Hälfte davon schon beim Rausschneiden unbrauchbar gemacht, von der Lagerung ganz zu schweigen. Schädelaugmentierungen?“

Metallisches Klingen, dann wieder Schreie, inzwischen so hoch, dass sie kaum mehr menschlich klangen. Jensen kämpfte gegen eine Welle der Panik an, die jeden rationalen Gedanken zu verschlingen drohte. 

„Bitte, ich...“

„Schädelaugmentierungen?“

„Netzhautprothese... CUSIO.... Zielstabilisator...“

Ein zweiter metallischer Aufprall, der Geruch von Blut. In unregelmäßigen Abständen ein furchtbares Aufheulen, unterbrochen von heftigen Erstickungsanfällen.

„Radarsystem, Schleichoptimierer, Hackeinheit M... ich... ich weiß nicht... M-9...“

Er ertrug die Dunkelheit nicht mehr, öffnete die Augen wieder. Sein Kopf gehorchte seinem eigenen Willen und drehte sich wie automatisch den Geräuschen zu. Der Gefangene schien inzwischen kaum noch zu leben. Seine Arme lagen in Pfützen aus Blut unter der Liege. In seinem Brustkorb klaffte eine lange Wunde.

„M... 9...95.“

Als er den Blick auf Tao richtete, blinkten Dutzende von Daten auf, doch nichts ergab für ihn einen Sinn. Sein eigener Atem klang ihm in den Ohren, schwer und viel zu schnell.

„Das ist alles?“

Er wusste es nicht, es war ihm egal.

„Ja... bitte... ich... ich kann das nicht...“

Tao sah von seinem E-Pad auf und lächelte.

„Keine Sorge, du bist fürs Erste fertig hier. Ich werde eine Weile brauchen, um deine Augmente durchzugehen und alles vorzubereiten.“

Er winkte den beiden Wachen, die neben der Tür gestanden hatten und jetzt herüber kamen. Jensen ließ sich widerstandslos von ihnen die Treppe hinunter und zurück in die Zelle bringen.

Erst als die Tür mit einem Schnappen hinter ihm zufiel, merkte er, wie heftig er zitterte. Das Sentinel-Gesundheitssystem schickte ihm bereits mehrere Warnungen auf die Netzhaut, als er sich in die Ecke des Raumes kauerte und den Mantel fest um seinen Körper schlang.

Es war ihm egal, es war ihm alles egal.

Er konnte den Anblick dieser Riemen nicht vergessen, die nicht nachgegeben hatten, egal, wie sehr der Mann daran gerissen hatte. Sie würden keinen Deut weiter nachgeben, wenn die Harvester seinen Körper auf die gleiche Art aufschneiden würden. Er würde ihnen vollkommen ausgeliefert sein. Seine Schreie, die von den Wänden widerhallten, und sein Blut auf den Fliesen. 

Eine erneute Welle der Panik überkam ihn und diesmal war niemand da, der ihn mit scharfen Fragen und eiserner Routine zwang, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Der Geruch von Blut schien überall zu sein, die schweigenden Wände der Zelle kamen von allen Seiten auf ihn zu und er konnte nirgendwo hin. Flacher, keuchender Atem klang ihm in den Ohren.

Er merkte nicht mehr, dass es sein eigener war, und auch nicht, dass er sich mit seinem Mantel noch weiter einschnürte. Das Zittern wurde heftiger, alles drehte sich um ihn.

Dann gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach und er sackte in sich zusammen.

-

Ein harter Druck in seinem Kopf, ständig wiederkehrend und fast schmerzhaft, zerrte sein Bewusstsein irgendwann wieder an die Oberfläche. Sein Körper war taub und schmerzte. Als er sich halb aufrichtete, traf ihn ein heftiger Schwindelanfall. Das Vibrieren in seinem Kopf wiederholte sich, diesmal gefolgt von einer Stimme.

„Jensen?“

Mühsam zog er sich so weit hoch, dass er gegen die Wand gelehnt sitzen konnte, presste beide Hände fest gegen seinen schmerzenden Kopf.

„Jensen.“

Die Welt wollte einfach nicht aufhören, sich um ihn zu drehen.

„Ich... bin hier“, brachte er schließlich heraus, auch wenn ihm noch nicht ganz klar war, worum es sich bei diesem „hier“ genau handelte.

„Ich versuche schon seit fast zwölf Stunden, Sie zu erreichen, aber Sie haben nicht mal auf ein Feedback über Ihr GPL-Implantat reagiert. Bis jetzt, wie es aussieht.“

„Feedback?“

„Sie müssten das Vibrieren gespürt haben“, Pritchards Stimme klang ungewohnt besorgt, „geht es Ihnen gut?“

Jensen drückte die Hände fester gegen seinen Schädel, der sich anfühlte, als würde er bald zerspringen.  
„Nein, ich.. ich weiß nicht. Was ist passiert, wo...?“

„Hengsha“, unterbrach Pritchard ihn ruhig, „ich kann Sie jetzt orten. Sie sind im Keller eines Fabrikgebäudes, etwa fünf Kilometer vom Hafen entfernt. Die Harvester haben Sie gefangen genommen. Erinnern Sie sich?“

Eine plötzliche Flut von Bildern stürzte auf ihn ein: das kleine Stück Asphalt vor seinen Augen, die Waffe am Gürtel des Harvesters, das Lächeln auf Taos Gesicht, der mechanische Arm in einer Lache aus Blut. Er schloss die Augen, als das Zittern ihn einholte.

„Jensen.“

Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb.

„Beruhigen Sie sich. Ich habe hier mehrere ernste Warnungen von Ihrem Gesundheitssystem... von denen ich mir einige nicht wirklich erklären kann. Und wenn Sie jetzt nochmal zusammenklappen, wird das auch so bleiben.“

Sein nüchterner Tonfall verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.

„Warnungen?“, fragte Jensen, während das Zittern langsam nachließ.

„Einige. Laut Ihrer Daten haben Sie kürzlich wegen Tachypnoe das Bewusstsein verloren. Die Nachwirkungen dürften immer noch spürbar sein, auch wenn es keine unmittelbaren Schäden gab. Außerdem besteht seit einiger Zeit eine Verbindungsstörung zwischen Ihren Augmenten, vor allem denen, die vom Energieumwandler abhängig sind... allerdings kann ich von hier aus nicht feststellen, woher diese Störung kommt. “

Mit einem Seufzen ließ Jensen den Kopf gegen die Mauer hinter sich sinken.  
„Wunderbar, ich...“, er unterbrach sich, „warten Sie. Wenn Sie mich orten können, heißt das, dass...“

„Malik den Störsender deaktiviert hat. Ja. Eigentlich hat Sie ihn bloß gefunden, die Hackarbeit hätte Sie ohne mich nicht auf die Reihe gekriegt.“

Trotz der widrigen Umstände musste Jensen lächeln.  
„Passen Sie bloß auf, dass sie das nicht hört. Heißt das, Sie können mich hier raus holen?“

Pritchard schwieg einen Moment lang.  
„So einfach wird das nicht“, sagte er dann, „die Harvester sind eine Vereinigung mit guten Beziehungen und Ressourcen, die unsere zur Zeit übersteigen. Gleichzeitig sind Sie aber auch außerordentlich schwer zu fassen. Sarif versucht, einen Kontakt herzustellen, seitdem wir wissen, wer Sie gefangen genommen hat, aber bisher fehlen uns schlichtweg die Verhandlungspartner.“

Jensen erinnerte sich an das, was Tao gesagt hatte.

„Jemand namens Tong kommandiert die Leute hier“, sagte er, „scheint einen ziemlich hohen Rang zu haben.“

„Tong? Ist das ein Vor- oder ein Nachname?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

Pritchard seufzte.  
„Ich bezweifle, dass der Name uns allzu viel helfen wird, aber es ist immerhin etwas. Wo haben Sie ihn her?“

„Von einem der Harvester. Ich hatte... sagen wir, ich hatte einen kleinen Deal mit ihm. Informationen gegen Informationen.“

„Was für Informationen haben Sie ihm gegeben?“, fragte Pritchard misstrauisch.

„Welche Augmente ich habe.“ 

In der folgenden Stille dachte Jensen an das E-Pad in Taos Hand und an seine Ankündigung, alles vorzubereiten.

„Pritchard“, sagte er leise, „wie lange wird das dauern? Bis Sie diesen Tong gefunden haben.“ 

„Schwer zu sagen. Wir können den Suchraum wohl auf Hengsha begrenzen, aber selbst dann wird es eine Weile in Anspruch nehmen... außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob er überhaupt bereit ist, sich auf Verhandlungen einzulassen.“

Jensen legte die Hand über seine Augen und zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Beeilen Sie sich“, brachte er schließlich heraus, „bitte.“

„Was denken Sie, was wir hier tun, abwarten und Däumchen drehen?“

Der harte Tonfall reichte nicht im Mindesten aus, die Verunsicherung in Pritchards Stimme zu überdecken. Auch ohne ihm direkt gegenüber zu stehen war es offensichtlich, dass er nicht wusste, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“

Pritchard räusperte sich.  
„Das will ich hoffen. Halten Sie Ihren Kopf aus der Schusslinie, Jensen. Und melden Sie sich wieder, sobald sich irgendetwas ändert. Wir brauchen hier jede Information, die wir kriegen können! Pritchard out.“

Bevor Jensen etwas erwidern konnte, endete die Verbindung.

Die plötzliche Stille drückte so heftig gegen die Innenseiten seines Schädels, dass er dankbar war, als einige Minuten später in dem Raum vor seiner Zelle Bewegung aufkam.

Rechts von ihm öffnete sich eine Tür, durch die zwei Männer eintraten. Die zwei Harvester, die bisher gelangweilt ihre Runden gedreht hatten, wechselten ein paar Worte mit ihnen. Einer der abgelösten Männer lachte kurz und fing sich von einem der Neuankömmlinge einen Schlag gegen die Schulter ein, dann verließ er zusammen mit seinem Partner den Raum und die beiden neuen Wachen ließen sich auf zwei Kisten in der Mitte des Vorraumes fallen.

Ihr Gespräch war gedämpft und aufgeregt, aber erst nachdem sie zum vierten Mal zu ihm hinüber geschaut hatten, schaltete Jensen den Sozialoptimierer wieder ein, um zu erfahren, worum es ging.

„Taos Bericht ist also schon fertig?“, fragte der Größere der beiden gerade.  
Der andere machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.  
„Woher sollte ich’s sonst haben? Wird auf jeden Fall keine Standardprozedur, so viel ist sicher. Nicht bei dem ganzen empfindlichen Kleinkram, den er mit sich rumträgt.“

Wieder ein rascher Blick zur Zelle hinüber.

„Und… steht schon fest, wofür…?“

„Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass einer von uns auch nur eines von den Teilen zu Gesicht bekommt, oder? Hast du dir das Zeug mal angesehen? Das ist Welten von dem entfernt, was wir abkriegen.“

„Ja, schon, aber versuchen kann man’s doch immer…“

Jensen starrte die beiden an, während ihm langsam klar wurde, worüber genau sie da sprachen. Seine Augmente und den, der sie bekommen würde, sobald Tao sie aus seinem Körper geschnitten hatte. Die Erinnerung an das Blut, das sich in einer roten Lache langsam auf dem gefliesten Boden sammelte, drohte ihn erneut zu überwältigen.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend trat er einen Schritt nach vorn und klopfte mit einer Hand gegen die Gitterstäbe.

„Hey!“

Die beiden Harvester wandten ihm ihre Gesichter zu, auf denen sich eine Mischung aus Gleichgültigkeit und Misstrauen spiegelte.

„Ich muss mit jemandem reden.“

Die beiden tauschten einen raschen Blick, bevor der größere von ihnen sich von seiner Kiste erhob und langsam näher kam. Sein breites, flaches Gesicht war von einer auffälligen Brandnarbe über seinem linken Auge gezeichnet.

„Bitte sagen, so viel du willst, laowai", sagte er und anstelle einer Übersetzung ließ der Sozialoptimierer jetzt eine korrigierte Version seiner gebrochenen Sätze über Jensens Netzhaut laufen.

„Wir lassen nicht weg.“

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass…“

Der Harvester schlug mit seinem metallischen Arm gegen die Gitterstäbe, sodass das Geräusch im ganzen Raum widerhallte.

„Nicht raus. Du kommst nicht.“

Jensen wich einen Schritt zurück und hob die Hände.  
„Okay, okay.“

Er versuchte einen gefassten Eindruck zu machen, während er in Gedanken fieberhaft nach einem Weg suchte, diese Gelegenheit für sich zu nutzen. Der Mann mit der Brandnarbe beobachtete ihn noch immer, ein lauernder Ausdruck in den Augen. Jensen kannte den Blick und er wusste, dass seine Chancen gering waren. Er war eine kurze Quelle der Unterhaltung in einer langen, öden Wachschicht. Sobald es dem Mann überdrüssig würde, seine Reaktionen auszutesten, würde er sich nicht mehr für ihn interessieren.

„Tao“, sagte er und registrierte erleichtert, wie sich die Haltung des Harvesters veränderte, „ich will mit Tao sprechen.“

„Tao?“, wiederholte der Mann, doch darüber hinaus schien er ihn nicht verstanden zu haben. Währenddessen tat sich der Sozialoptimierer ebenfalls schwer damit, Jensen irgendetwas Hilfreiches zu liefern.  
Ein blinkendes Rechteck wechselte in unregelmäßigen Abständen zwischen Beta und Omega hin und her und das Profil enthielt bisher nur den Hinweis, dass der Dateneingang zu gering sei, um genaue Aussagen zu treffen.

Jensen schloss die Hände um die Gitterstäbe und lehnte sich nach vorne.  
„Ja.“

Er wartete auf eine Reaktion des Harvesters und als dieser langsam nickte, löste er eine Hand und deutete auf sich.  
„Ich will mit Tao sprechen.“

Er öffnete und schloss seine erhobene Hand ein paar Mal und deutete dann auf seinen Mund. Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

„Nicht essen. Du stirbst.“

Jensen hätte mit seiner freien Hand am liebsten gegen die Gitterstäbe geschlagen.

Stattdessen hob er sie erneut und wiederholte die Gesten.  
„Ich will mit Tao sprechen. Sprechen, okay? Nicht essen.“

Das blinkende Rechteck auf seiner Netzhaut wechselte noch immer zwischen Beta und Omega, dennoch ging er das Risiko ein und aktivierte die Pheromon-Synthese.  
„Nur sprechen, okay?“

Angespannt beobachtete er Gesicht und Haltung seines Gegenübers. Er schien verwirrt, gleichzeitig registrierte der Sozialoptimierer jedoch das Senken der Schultern und seinen deutlich tieferen Atem.

„Sprechen“, wiederholte er unsicher.

Jensen nickte und gestattete sich das Gefühl, zumindest einen kleinen Erfolg erreicht zu haben, auch wenn der Harvester das Wort immer noch nicht verstanden zu haben schien.

„Mit Tao“, versuchte er sich an der nächsten Information, die er ihm klarmachen wollte, und aktivierte erneut die Pheromon-Synthese. Der Mann nickte und lehnte sich ein Stück vor, den Blick fest auf Jensen Augen geheftet, als versuche er irgendwie, aus ihnen das abzulesen, was ihm am Verständnis der Sprache fehlte.

Jensen öffnete den Mund, um die letzten beiden Worte zu wiederholen, als plötzlich der andere Wachposten seinen Partner an der Schulter packte und von der Zellentür wegzerrte.

„Was denkst du, was du da machst, Idiot? Kannst ihm ja gleich den Schwanz lutschen, wenn das so weitergeht.“

Er löste sein Funkgerät vom Gürtel.

„Wachwechsel.“

Eine verzerrte Stimme antwortete und er gab ein paar Zahlen durch, dann klinkte er das Gerät wieder ein. Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und zwei weitere Harvester wechselten wortlos die Plätze mit den beiden. Derjenige, der sie gerufen hatte, stieß seinen Partner aus dem Raum, bevor er ebenfalls verschwand und die Tür hinter ihnen mit einem Knall ins Schloss fiel.

Jensen wich hastig von der Zellentür zurück, als die beiden Harvester näher kamen, doch die beachteten ihn gar nicht, sondern stellten sich nur in einigen Metern entfernt auf, die Gesichter zwar ihm zugewandt, aber zu so großen Teilen von weißen Schutzmasken bedeckt, dass es unmöglich war, ihren Ausdruck zu erkennen. Unbewegt standen sie da und ließen ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwog er, ihnen irgendetwas zuzurufen, nur um eine Reaktion zu provozieren, doch nach den Ergebnissen des letzten Gesprächs war es wohl ratsam, den Kopf unten zu halten.

Er hob seinen Mantel vom Boden auf und wickelte sich in ihn ein, dann ließ er sich nahe der Zellentür auf den Boden sinken, um jede Veränderung der Situation sofort bemerken zu können. Entgegen seiner Absicht holte ihn die Erschöpfung jedoch schnell ein und nach einigen Minuten fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

-

Die plötzliche Erschütterung, als die Tür geöffnet wurde, weckte ihn schließlich.

Sein Kopf schlug heftig gegen einen der Stäbe, bevor er sich fangen konnte, und dann hatte ihn eine Hand gepackt und auf die Füße gezogen. Eine Gruppe von vier schweigenden Harvestern stand vor ihm, der fünfte dem Griff in seinem Nacken nach hinter ihm, und plötzlich wusste Jensen mit eisiger Klarheit, warum sie hier waren und wohin sie ihn bringen würden.

Die Panik, die in seinem Kopf explodierte, brannte alles andere aus in einem gleißend weißen Licht, in dem jeder rationale Gedanke ertrank.

In einer ruckartigen Drehung schlug er dem Mann hinter sich mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht, sodass er mit einem Schmerzensschrei zurückstolperte, dann warf er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen den Mann vor ihm, der ihm am nächsten war. Den Harvester riss es von den Füßen.

Noch bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug, stürzte Jensen durch die sich auftuende Lücke in der Gruppe seiner Bewacher und rannte, ohne zu wissen, wohin. Der geöffneten Tür zur Linken folgte ein langer Gang mit niedriger Decke, der von flackernden Leuchtröhren erhellt wurde.

Seine Schritte hallten von den Wänden wider, doch bei dem Lärm seiner Verfolger hinter ihm macht das kaum einen Unterschied. Das Geräusch seines eigenen, angestrengten Atems klang ihm in den Ohren und auch seine Beine ermüdeten schnell. Er stolperte über ein quer verlaufendes Kabel, fing sich wieder. Die rasche Erschöpfung seines Körpers verlieh seiner Panik Auftrieb, er wusste, er musste viel schneller sein, aber er konnte nicht.

Es war, als umgäbe ihn nicht Luft, sondern eine zähe Flüssigkeit, in der er um jeden Schritt vorwärts kämpfen musste. Dann traf ihn etwas Schweres in den Rücken, er stolperte erneut und stürzte.

Nein.

Ein massiger Körper landete auf ihm und er hörte sich schreien.

Nein!

Diesmal war der Druck nicht hart genug, um ihm das Bewusstsein vollständig zu nehmen. Stattdessen verwandelte sich die Welt in eine Folge von nichtssagenden, lose verknüpften Bildern, die vor seinen Augen tanzten, verschwammen und wieder feste Form annahmen.

Er hörte Menschen sprechen, auch sich selbst, doch nicht von dem, was gesagt wurde, ergab auch nur den geringsten Sinn. Er bewegte sich, ohne sich zu bewegen, und jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen öffnete, sah die Welt um ihn herum anders aus.

Dann endete die Bewegung abrupt, eiserne Hände schlossen sich um seine Arme und ein eisiges Brennen breitete sich von der Haut unter seinem Kinn über den Rest seines Körpers aus.

Die Welt kippte für kurze Zeit erneut ins Dunkle.

-

Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, erschien in seinem Blickfeld ein halb von einem Mundschutz verdecktes Gesicht.

„Das war doch wirklich nicht nötig, oder?“

Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor, doch er konnte nicht sagen, woher. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als sei er mit einer schweren Flüssigkeit gefüllt, die bei jeder Bewegung sanft gegen die Innenseiten seines Schädels schwappte. Der Rest seines Körpers war vollkommen taub.

„Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass keiner von denen auf die Idee gekommen ist, seine Waffe zu ziehen, das hätte gleich mehrere Augmente unbrauchbar machen können. Und das bei all den Vorbereitungen, die ich treffen musste, um sie unbeschadet ausbauen zu können.“

Jensen öffnete den Mund. Er hatte nicht erwartet, mehr als unidentifizierbare Laute von sich zu geben, doch zu seiner Überraschung konnte er durchaus noch in Sätzen sprechen.

„Was für… ein Glück“, erwiderte er teilnahmslos.

Das Gesicht hinter dem Mundschutz bewegte sich nicht.

„Genau wie die Sache mit deinem CUSIO. Ich hätte wohl vorhersehen sollen, dass du versuchen würdest, eine der Wachen zu beeinflussen.“

Die Gestalt beugte sich über ihn und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Die träge Bewegung der Flüssigkeit in seinem Kopf überdeckte nur beinahe den stechenden Schmerz an seinem Hals, dann drehte die Hand seinen Kopf wieder zurück und ein gleißendes Licht blendete ihn.

„Ich wollte nicht…“, begann er, aber stellte dann erschrocken fest, dass er nicht wusste, was er denn nicht gewollt hatte. Ein unangenehmer Druck hatte sich an seinen Hüften auf seine Haut gelegt, während sein Kopf weiter in der Flüssigkeit ertrank. Er war so müde.

„Adam?“

Der Druck auf seinen Unterkörper wurde heftiger, fast schmerzhaft, und die Erkenntnis, was gerade geschah, kämpfte in seinem benebelten Kopf darum, gehört zu werden. Er blickte zur Seite und sah wieder in Taos Gesicht. Nur dass es nicht Tao war.

Noch immer verdeckte der Mundschutz die Hälfte seines Gesichts, doch Jensen erkannte die harten Augen und die auffällige Narbe auf der Stirn.

„Sarif?“

Unvermittelt ließ der Druck nach und setzte dann wieder ein, sehr viel tiefer dieses Mal, und Ströme aus Wärme quollen über seine Haut.  
Jensen keuchte.

„Adam, Gott sei Dank. Pritchard meinte, der Störsender wäre endlich deaktiviert, aber ich habe trotzdem keine Verbindung bekommen. Wie ist deine Situation?“

Jensen starrte ihn an. Neben ihm standen zwei weitere Gestalten in weißen Kitteln. Er erkannte eines der Gesichter. Vera Marcovic.

„Wo ist Megan?“, fragte er.

Sarifs Miene blieb unbeweglich, seine Augen ruhig und konzentriert.

„Megan? Ich… das weiß ich nicht, Adam. Und das weißt du doch auch. Was ist mit dir? Bist du verletzt?“

Eine ruckartige Bewegung erschütterte seinen Körper, dann löste sich etwas von ihm, gefolgt von einem neuerlichen Gefühl der Wärme. Stimmen und hektische Bewegungen, gleißendes Licht.

„Was ist passiert? Wo… wo bin ich?“

In seinem Kopf rauschte es, dann konnte er Sarifs Stimme wieder verstehen.

„Adam, kannst du mich hören?“

Er blinzelte angestrengt, als die Gestalten vor seinen Augen verschwammen.

„Was…?“, begann er noch einmal, doch selbst seine Gedanken gehorchten ihm nicht mehr, flossen auseinander, bevor sie irgendeinen Sinn formen konnten. Er schloss die Augen und die Dunkelheit empfing ihn mit offenen, behutsamen Armen.

„Adam!“

Er war entsetzlich müde.

-

Detroit lag in einem dichten Nebel aus Abgasen und spätherbstlichem Regen, als Malik über die Stadt auf das riesige Gebäude von Sarif Industries zuflog. Es war nicht einfach, bei diesen Sichtverhältnissen gut zu landen, aber es kam ihr nur gerecht vor, dass Sarif hinten im Hubschrauber ein paar heftige Erschütterungen zu spüren bekam, bevor die Maschine auf festem Boden aufsetzte. Erst danach fiel ihr ein, wen sie damit ebenfalls durchgeschüttelt hatte. Der Gedanke war albern, aber sie fühlte sich trotzdem schlecht.

Sie aktivierte ihren Infolink.

„Landung erfolgreich. Sie können aussteigen, Boss.“

„Danke, Faridah. Melden Sie sich bitte noch kurz bei Athene, bevor Sie nach Hause fahren.“

Sie antwortete nicht.

-

Die Klappen des Helikopters öffneten sich und Sarif stieg aus, gefolgt von drei Sicherheitsleuten, die eine schwarze Kiste zwischen sich trugen. Das Helipad war komplett geräumt worden, doch Pritchard bezweifelte, dass Sarif mit dieser spätabendlichen Aktion allzu lange geheim halten konnte, was passiert war.

Er lehnte sich gegen das kühle Fenster und starrte hinunter auf das, was von Jensen übrig war. Die Kiste war lächerlich klein, wenn er an Jensens Fähigkeit dachte, allein mit seiner Anwesenheit das halbe Techlab auszufüllen. Aber nachdem die Harvester alle Augmente aus seinem Körper geschnitten hatten, war davon wohl nicht mehr viel übrig.

Unwillkürlich musste er an das letzte Mal denken, als er mit ihm gesprochen hatte.  
Es war gleichzeitig das erste Mal gewesen, dass er je Angst in seiner Stimme gehört hatte.

Unten auf dem Helipad kletterte Malik aus dem Cockpit. Pritchard beobachtete, wie sie auf das Gebäude zuging, dann jedoch innehielt und stattdessen durch die Tür im Zaun Richtung Hangar A verschwand.

Er wartete, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass der Hintereingang frei war, dann zog er sich die Kapuze ins Gesicht und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Zu seiner Erleichterung begegnete ihm niemand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Nicht nachdem ich zu lange im Lager der Harvester herumgeschlichen war, Maliks Körper auf der Liege gesehen und nach dem Absturz auf der Baustelle bemerkt hatte, wie gut Pritchard selbst in Krisensituationen funktioniert. Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Kein Wort von Trauer

Pritchard trug eine Sonnenbrille. Das unauffällige Gestell mit den pechschwarzen Gläsern war das Erste, was Sarif sah, als er das Techlab betrat, und das erste wirklich Überraschende an einem Tag, der trotz seiner Bemühungen bisher viel zu normal verlaufen war.

„Frank?“

Keine Reaktion, nur das unregelmäßige Klackern der Tastatur. Sarif trat vor den Schreibtisch und räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Frank, deine Konzentration in allen Ehren, aber ich habe etwas zu besprechen.“

Pritchard hob den Kopf, doch seine Finger bewegten sich noch einen Moment lang weiter.

„Boss, was gibt es? Ich bin ziemlich beschäftigt. Etwas, das du, wie ich annehme, am besten wissen solltest, nachdem du die gesamte Schichtplanung des Sicherheitspersonals großzügigerweise in meinen Aufgabenbereich verlagert hast.“

Sarif hob die Brauen.

„Die gesamte Schichtplanung? Ich muss wohl ein Wörtchen mit Wilder reden.“

„Wilder? Der sollte mir helfen? Dann hat er eine seltsame Art, das zu zeigen.“

Sarif seufzte.

„Hör mal, Frank. Es soll wirklich nicht darauf hinauslaufen, dass du in Zukunft die Arbeit von... dass du in Zukunft den gesamten Sicherheitsdienst übernimmst. Die momentane Situation ist nicht optimal, das ist mir vollends bewusst, aber es ist auch nur eine Übergangslösung, bis wir einen neuen Sicherheitschef haben.“  
Er zögerte kurz. In den dunklen Gläsern der Brille spiegelte sich verschwommen das Zimmer hinter ihm.

„Eigentlich ist das genau der Grund, weshalb ich mit dir reden will. Sobald wir die Stelle ausschreiben, werden wir wieder Kandidaten finden und sie auf ihre Eignung hin prüfen müssen. Ich möchte, dass du dich bei den üblichen Verdächtigen erkundigst. Unverbindlich fürs Erste.“

„Belltower, Dynacore und Sharp Edge, nehme ich an.“

„Eben die.“

„Zwei Anfragen für denselben Posten innerhalb eines halben Jahres? Wenn das mal nicht für Büroklatsch sorgt.“

Sarif rieb sich verärgert über den mechanischen Arm. Der Tonfall gefiel ihm nicht. Durch die Sonnenbrille war es noch schwerer als sonst, Pritchards Ausdruck zu deuten, dennoch kam es ihm so vor, als beobachte er jede seiner Bewegungen.

„Das interessiert mich nicht, solange sie das tun, wofür ich sie bezahle. Sie geben uns einen Kandidaten und wir entscheiden, ob er den Ansprüchen genügt. Und was die Ansprüche angeht...“

Er drehte sich zur Seite in der Erwartung, seinen Baseball vor sich zu finden, doch auf Pritchards Tisch lagen nur ein kurzes Verbindungskabel und eine Schachtel Royal Hellhounds. Er widerstand dem Impuls, sich die Zigarettenschachtel zu greifen, um irgendetwas in der Hand zu haben, und begann stattdessen, vor dem Schreibtisch auf und ab zu gehen.

„Ich möchte, dass du den Eignungstest überarbeitest. Setz‘ dich mit Wilder zusammen, dabei wird er nämlich tatsächlich helfen können, er hat lange genug hier gearbeitet.“

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Pritchard das Gesicht verzog. Auch mit Sonnenbrille war es offensichtlich, was er von der Aussicht auf Teamarbeit hielt.

„Du wirst dich mit ihm zusammensetzen, keine Diskussion. Deine antisozialen Tendenzen werden sich zurückhalten müssen, wenn es um die Sicherheit meiner Firma und meiner Angestellten geht.“

„Zu Befehl, Boss.“

Jetzt war der sarkastische Tonfall nicht mehr zu überhören. Sarif runzelte die Stirn, setzte jedoch seine Wanderung fort. Von Pritchard war er solche Spitzen gewöhnt. Er war auch der einzige Angestellte, dem er solches Verhalten in diesem Maße durchgehen ließ. Sein Fachwissen war unbezahlbar und darüber hinaus steckte hinter seiner kalten Fassade eine Loyalität, die einem echten Interesse am Schicksal von Sarif Industries entstammte. Pritchard war ein unersetzbarer Mitarbeiter. Ebenso, wie Adam einer gewesen war. Unwillkürlich sah Sarif die schwarze Kiste vor sich, deren Anblick ihn seit jener Übergabe auf dem improvisierten Landeplatz hoch über den Dächern von Hengsha verfolgte. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

„Ich möchte, dass du den Test einer gründlichen Prüfung unterziehst und mir in einer Woche Bericht erstattest. Danach wirst-“

„Eine Woche?“, unterbrach Pritchard ihn, „ich kann doch den ganzen Test nicht in einer Woche überarbeiten!“

„Dann solltest du mir vielleicht besser zuhören. Nach einer Woche will ich den Bericht sehen, nicht den neuen Test. Eine Aufstellung der Punkte, die verbesserungsbedürftig sind. Ich werde die Liste dann mit Athene durchgehen und das weitere Vorgehen bestimmen.“

„Und in diesem weiteren Vorgehen werden sich meine antisozialen Tendenzen wohl wieder zurückhalten müssen, wie du so schön sagst?“

„Darauf solltest du dich einstellen.“

Pritchard seufzte.

„Wunderbar.“

Er bewegte den Kopf kaum merklich nach unten, dann huschten seine Hände kurz über die Tastatur. Sarif fragte sich, wie oft er während ihres Gesprächs auf den Bildschirm geschaut hatte, ohne, dass er es gemerkt hatte. Unmöglich zu sagen, solange er sich hinter den getönten Gläsern der Brille versteckte. Warum hatte ihn derselbe Umstand bei Adam eigentlich nie gestört? Vielleicht, weil die Gläser gewissermaßen ein Teil seines Körpers gewesen waren. Vielleicht auch, weil er selbst sie hatte anbringen lassen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge stieg das Bild von Adams sauber aufgebohrten Schläfen auf, zwei schwarze Löcher in seinem bleichen, stillen Gesicht. Die Augenlider hatten die Harvester vor der Übergabe zugeklebt, doch auch ohne den späteren Autopsiebericht war Sarif klar gewesen, dass dahinter nur noch leere Höhlen lagen. Er dachte an das letzte Gespräch, verzerrt und trotz Pritchards Bemühungen von gelegentlichem Rauschen unterbrochen, an Adams Stimme. Erst im Nachhinein hatten seine Worte einen Sinn ergeben. Als es schon zu spät war. Der Zeitpunkt seines Todes stimmte, wie die Autopsie gezeigt hatte, mit dem Zeitpunkt der letzten Kontaktaufnahme überein; Todesursache war der Blutverlust während der Operation gewesen, bei der die Harvester ihm Beine, Arme und alle Augmentationen aus dem Oberkörper entfernt hatten. Was sie aus seinem Kopf verwerten konnten, hatten sie nach seinem Tod herausgeschnitten. Adam war auf dem Operationstisch gestorben, umgeben vom blendenden Weiß der OP-Leuchten und vollgepumpt mit Schmerzmitteln, und als er im benommenen Zustand der einsetzenden Bewusstlosigkeit Sarifs Stimme gehört hatte, hatte sie ihn erinnert an...

„Boss?“

Pritchard hatte in seiner Arbeit innegehalten. Unter dem Rand der Gläser war seine Haut im bläulichen Licht des Monitors genauso ungesund blass wie immer. Sarif wollte wissen, wie der Rest seines Gesichts aussah. Er wollte ihm in die Augen sehen können, wollte sehen, dass sich wenigstens dort etwas geändert hatte.

„Was?“, erwiderte er schroff.

Pritchard hob die Brauen.

„Was versprichst du dir von diesem überarbeiteten Test? Hat der alte bei seinem ersten und offenbar letzten Einsatz etwa den Falschen ausgewählt?“

Sarif hielt kurz vor einer Drehung in seinem Auf und Ab inne, betrachtete das Chaos von Notizzetteln an der Wand hinter Pritchards Schreibtisch, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. Der erste und letzte. In seinem Kopf hallte Vera Markovics Stimme wider. Der erste und letzte Patient, den sie unter Einflussnahme David Sarifs behandelt hatte. Als ob es seine Schuld wäre. Als ob er etwas daran ändern könnte, dass die kümmerlichen Reste von Adams Körper ausgestopft in einer Kiste unter der Erde lagen. Einer kleinen, schwarzen Kiste, die gerade der Schulterbreite eines Mannes entsprach und beinahe ebenso kurz war. Ohne seine Beine war Adam erschreckend klein gewesen, fast wie ein Kind. So bleich und still.

„Boss?“

Und wieder klackerten seine Finger über die Tastatur, während sein Gesicht hinter den Gläsern kühl und ausdruckslos blieb. An Sarifs Schläfe pochte es dumpf und unregelmäßig, die Wirkung der Koffeintabletten ließ bereits nach. In seinem Kopf kämpfte das Bedürfnis, zumindest für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen, mit dem Verlangen, Pritchard die Sonnenbrille vom Gesicht zu reißen. Beides kam nicht in Frage. Er konnte sich keine Schwäche erlauben, nicht jetzt, da Sarif Industries wieder in Gefahr war, immer noch in Gefahr war. Wenn bekannt wurde, dass ihr Sicherheitssystem nur noch an einem Angestellten und seiner Fähigkeit hing, Überstunden zu machen und den ihm zugewiesenen Assistenten zu ertragen. Und wessen Schuld es war. Wer nicht im Stande gewesen war, seinen Sicherheitschef am Leben zu erhalten.

Sarif drehte sich scharf zu Pritchard um.

„Der Bericht. In einer Woche. Und bis dahin kein Wort zu irgendjemandem über unsere Situation. Ist das klar?“

Pritchard tippte ungerührt weiter.

„So dumm bin ich nicht, keine Sorge.“

Er wusste es. Er wusste, wessen Schuld es war. Sarif wollte gerade vorstürzen, um nach der Sonnenbrille zu greifen, als es von der Tür her klopfte. Malik stand dort, in der Hand eine Plastiktüte.

„Frank? Ich habe das Zeug aus der Apotheke abgeholt.“

Pritchard nahm die Hände von der Tastatur.

„Danke, Faridah. Lass es einfach hier.“

Sie löste sich aus dem Türrahmen und kam auf den Schreibtisch zu.

„Hallo, Boss“, sagte sie mit einem angestrengten Lächeln, „irgendetwas, was ich für dich tun kann?“

„Im Moment nicht, Faridah.“

Seine eigene Stimme schien aus weiter Ferne zu kommen.

Malik nickte, legte ein kleines Päckchen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und knüllte die Tüte zusammen.

„Auch gut, dann werde ich ein paar Kontrollen an den Maschinen nachholen. Hat man ja auch nicht immer die Zeit zu.“

Mit immer noch angestrengtem Lächeln steuerte sie wieder auf die Tür zu.

„Faridah?“

Sie drehte sich um.

„Ja?“

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen... Die Rundmail, die ich gestern geschickt hatte, ist bei dir auch angekommen?“

„Habe sie gleich heute Morgen gelesen. Ich denke, wir alle sind dankbar für die Möglichkeit zu reden. Kommt nicht oft vor, dass die Chefetage sich so um Kontakt mit den Angestellten bemüht.“

Sie wusste es also auch. Das Pochen an der Schläfe wurde heftiger, einen Moment lang war ihm, als würde ihm schwindelig. Wenn sie es alle wussten, warum sprach es dann keiner laut aus? Warum sagten sie es ihm nicht einfach? Dann könnte er sich wenigstens verteidigen.  
Malik wartete noch einen Moment auf seine Antwort, dann warf sie Pritchard einen unsicheren Blick zu und verschwand. Unter Aufbietung eines letzten Rests seiner Selbstbeherrschung drehte Sarif sich wieder zu Pritchard um, der inzwischen das Päckchen geöffnet und eine kleine Tube herausgezogen hatte.

„In einer Woche!“

Pritchard nickte und schraubte die Tube auf. Als Sarif das Techlab verließ, sah er gerade noch, wie er die Sonnenbrille abnahm und sich abwandte, um vom Inhalt der Tube etwas um sein linkes Auge zu verteilen. Unter seiner Schläfe blühte ein frischer Bluterguss. Sarif wusste selbst nicht mehr, was er stattdessen erwartet hatte. Auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl aktivierte er seinen Infolink.

„Athene, stell für die nächste Stunde keine Anrufe mehr durch. Ich möchte nicht gestört werden.“

„Ja, Sir.“

Mit einem sanften Zischen glitt der Fahrstuhl dem rasch dunkler werdenden Himmel entgegen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarif Industries ohne Jensen. Düstere Vorstellungen. Kein Wunder, dass ich darüber schreiben musste.


End file.
